Braids, a Food Fight and a Picture
by Dragon of Light
Summary: This is a comedy. Well just read it, it is funny!


I suggest that you read Kari's Secret first because a small reference, but you don't have to. Don't get mad about the ending, it's supposed to be funny.  
* Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the things I made in Art. *  
---  
  
Braids, a Food Fight and a Picture  
  
**Slam**  
  
That was the first thing Kari heard since Tai left for his date with Sora. So she went to check it out.  
Upon entering the living room she saw Tai laying on the couch, flipping through channels.  
"Tai?" She asked  
He stopped what he was doing and looked up at his sister.  
"Hey Kari, I didn't know you were home." He replied trying to hide his feelings of anger and sadness. "Was I bothering you?"  
"No. What happened to your date with Sora?"  
"Uh...she's...out of town."  
"Liar. You guys broke up, didn't you?"  
"No. She was...making out...with Matt."  
"Oh, Tai. I'm so sorry." She said giving her brother a big hug. "I know how you feel."  
"No you don't! How could you? You've never been cheated on."  
"True, but I know how it feels to lose someone that you love deeply. When I lost Ryo, I felt like a part of me died along with him. I knew I had to move on with my life, so I went back and said goodbye. Tai you're lucky that you can still tell her how you feel."  
Tai just looked at his little sister.  
"You need to tell her how you feel, and say goodbye if you need to. You can't just keep it all bottled up inside."  
"You're right. Hey, are you seeing anyone else now?"  
"No. I'm afraid to choose. TK and Davis both have feelings for me, but I really don't have feelings for either of them. And as for Ken, he's cute, but we have nothing in common. Are you thinking about going out with anyone else?"  
"Nah, all the other girls I know are too immature for me."  
"Very funny. Hey Tai, can we do something fun together, since neither of us have anywhere to go."  
"How about a movie?"  
"No, I want to choose."  
"How about we flip a coin." Tai said as he pulled out a coin.  
"Heads." Kari called as it was in the air. "Ha! I win!"  
"Great." Tai said sarcastically  
  
They were in Kari's room and Tai was blindfolded while she was sitting on the bed behind him.  
Suddenly there was a knock.  
"I'll answer the door, you stay here." Kari said leaving to get the door.  
"Humph. She could've at least told me what she was doing to me." Tai mumbled as Kari left the room.  
Sora was at the door.  
"Hi Kari. Is Tai home?"  
"Yeah, just a minute." Kari said as she headed back to her room and then stopped. "Don't say anything about Tai's hair, and comeback in five minutes with everyone and a camera."  
"Okay." Sora said a little unsure.  
Then Tai came out not blindfolded anymore. "Sora, I saw you and Matt making out. I want to break up."  
"But can't we just forget it ever happened?"  
"No. I don't think I can trust you anymore. Goodbye Sora."  
"Fine Tai. I'm leaving." She said about to go out the door, but then stopped. "By the way, nice hair."  
Tai ran to the bathroom and screamed at what he saw. His big bushy hair was in hundreds of tiny braids. "KARI!"  
He ran to Kari's room which was now locked. "UNDO MY HAIR NOW!"  
"Not until you calm down." She called back.  
"I AM CALM!"  
"Then pigs fly!" Then she ran out of her room and into the kitchen. She pointed a can of aerosol cheese at her brother.  
"Kari, put the cheese down, or I'll...uh...get you with this can of whipped cream."  
"Try me."  
Soon both of them were covered in cheese and whipped cream.  
Suddenly there was a bright flash.  
Tai turned around and saw Sora and all of the other Digidestined laughing.  
"Thanks for the blackmail picture Tai." Sora said  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked  
"Just wait until the entire school sees what you do in your spare time, Hair Boy." Sora said and everyone else ran out the door.  
"What does she-" then Tai remembered what Kari had done to his hair. "Come back here so I can kick your lily @$$es!" He screamed and chased them down the street.  
  
Luckily for him he got the picture and the braids taken out.  
Damn I look hot in braids! Now all I need is some makeup. He thought sticking the picture under his pillow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't think I hate Tai for the ending, because he's actually pretty cool. It's just a joke.  



End file.
